Me and My messed up family
by JustinBiebswifey
Summary: Savannah took it hard when her parents split. Who will be there to help her? The one and only Justin Bieber. I got the idea when i listened to Down to Earth by Justin. Also nothing to do with games i had to pick something and that popped out. lol.
1. The fight And running

Hey. My name is Savannah Rose Rockwell. I'm 15 years old. I have black hair that I constantly die, and deep blue eyes that my mom gave me. Im short like her too. I have a good figure that i get from my dad. And im very athletic. My eyes also change to light blue depending on my mood. I have my belly button, monroe, and 3 piercings in my ear done. Right now I am in the middle of an argument with my parents. They want a divorce. I don't want them to. "This is for the best." My mom said.

"Then why am I crying?" I asked. "Did you ever think about how this would affect me?" They stared at me. "I didn't think so."

"Van." My dad tried.

"No. This isn't fair. U don't even have a reason." I said. "Is is me? Did i do something? Plz just tell me y."

"We don't love each other anymore."My mom said.

"u were married for 19 years and now u think you're not in love. Y couldn't u figure that out before you had me?" I asked.

"Baby we wanted you." My dad said.

"Its not your fault hunny." My mom said.

"Whatever." I stormed out of the house and down to the park. Crying and all. My make up was running and I was upset. I couldn't even think straight. This time of night the park was crowded for some reason. I went over and sat on the swings. I took a deep breathe. I couldn't believe this was happening. I hate this. Then i quietly climbed in my window and packed my white Nike bag with clothes and other things i needed. I took some money from my college fund and went back out the window. I made it half way before i went home. I couldnt leave my parents. When I walked up the drive way i saw a car that wasnt there before. When i got inside there was a lady, and 3 kids on the couch. "MOM DAD?!?!?!"

"Hunny. What happened to you?" My mom asked me. I looked down. My jeans had holes in them thanks to climbing a tree and vine bush. And my white halter top was a mixed ground brown color. "Go change and come back down." I did. I washed my hair in my bathroom sink and put it up in a high messy bun. Then changed into a deep purple halter top with no middle, white cut off jean shorts, purple suspenders, my belly ring was a blue rose, my monroe had a stud in it and my nose did too. I throw my dirty clothes in my hamper in my bathroom and walked back downstairs. "Ok. Where was i before. Hunny this is my old friend Patty and her 3 kids; Justin, Jaxon, and Jasmine. Guys this is my daughter Savannah."

"I've heard so much about you." Patty said. I smiled. "She is beautiful."

"Thanks." I said.

"Patty and the kids will be staying with us while me and your father are spread." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. What the fuck is happening? I nodded ok.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. Would anyone like anything?" I asked. They all said 'No thanks'. So i walked into the kitchen and made something to eat. When i turned around I seen.....


	2. glass break and apologies

I turned around to see Justin standing there. "Do u want any?" I asked. I made pizza rolls.  
"no thanks." He said as I sat on a bar stool. I put the plate on the kitchen island. "So ur parents are spliting?"  
"Mhm." I said.  
"It gets easier." He said. "Just dont blame your self."  
"Its so easy to though. I mean i look back to how they were and look at them now and its painful." I said.  
"Yea but that doesnt get you anywhere." He said. "My parents split too."  
"Yea?" I nodded yes. Then my mom came in.  
"Me and Pattie are putting the kids to bed. If your father comes his stuff is in the garage." My mom said.  
"Whats your problem with him?" I asked. "God ur so hateful when nothing goes ur way."  
"Thats not it." My mom said. A shot of anger passed through me and i whacked the glass of 'water' across the room. It hit the floor and broke. My mom's semi smile turned into a frown and she started walking up stairs.  
"Mom wait." I said calming myself down. She stopped and turned around. "Im sorry. I didnt mean it."  
"When i think your old enough i'll tell you the real reason for the divorce." She said. "Goodnight. I love you." She smiled.  
"I love you too mama." I said going to pick the glass up.  
"You are gonna cut urself." Justin said coming over to help.

"You dont need to help." I said. "And i wont cut myself. Im careful"

"I wanna help." He said picking up some big pieces. We cleaned the mess and I moped the 'water' up. It wasnt water. It was vodka. My dad use to be a heavy drinker. Until he got married. Sober for 19 years.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "I'll make popcorn." With that i laughed.

"Sure shawty." He smiled.


	3. The Truth

"Sure shawty." He smiled.

"kewl. You pick the movie since your the guest." I said. He shook his head no. I shook mine yes. Then did the puppy dog face. And he gave in.

"Thanks."

"Yupp." He said. He picked out Prom Night. Boring movie. Lol. As we sat down to watch it there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. It was my dad.

"Where are my things?" He asked.

"In the garage." I said.

"Im sorry your going through this." He said.

"Whatever." I said shutting the door. I think what my mom said got to me. What did he do to her? I locked the door and sat back down. We both ended up falling asleep. When I woke up in the morning my head was in Justins lap and his hand was on my head. Like he was rubbing my head. What happened last night?? I thought. I quietly got up making sure i didnt wake him. I walked int the kitchen where there was a lil yellow piece of paper. I read it.

Morning Kids,

We took the babies food shopping. We didnt want to wake you. We should be back soon, we made breakfest its in the oven. Just have to heat it up. (Dont eat it all Justin. just kidding)..

Pattie & Samantha.

I put that note back down and turned to go to the living room when I seen Justin looking abt me. I jumped back hittin my back on the kitchen Island. "You really need to stop doing that." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Its ok for now." I said. "Um our moms went food shopping i guess. Breakfest is in the oven." He nodded and walked over to it. "I'm gonna get dressed. I'll be back." I walked up to my room, shower and changed. I wore a black tube top, white jean skirt and black and purple high tops. All my rings were the same. (I now i dont have a nose piercing but its fake). fixed my hair and put it in a high bun and went downstiars. As soon as I hit the last step on the main staircase there was a knock at the door. I answered it.

"Hi is Samantha White here?" Some lady asked.

"Um no she isnt. I'm her daughter can i help you?" I asked.

"Make sure your mom gets this." She smiply said with a smile handing me a yellow envolope. I shut the door and placed the envolope on the kitchen Island where i saw Justin eating.

"Want any?"He asked. i shook my head no. He shrugged and went back to eating. I carefully opened the envolope. I pulled out the papers and read them.... My face dropped. Justin noticed."Whats wrong?"

"My dad is sueing my mom for solo custody." I said with my eyes forming with tears. I didnt wanna leave my mom. He came over to me and wiped the tear that was rolling down my face away with his pinky. He called my mom and she rushed home. While I was waiting to see her Justin held me in his arms. (Like hugging). When my mom got home we sat in the livingroom. Me and Justin on the couch and Pattie and Samantha stayed standing. "Mom i want the truth. Y the divorce?"

"Your father cheated on me. He had an on going affair with one of his friends sister. I caught them one night when u were at Jennas house. Its been going on since u were born." She said. 15 years? Almost 16. I was gonna cry again. Im a wreck. Justin hugged me tightly to him. "He's not gonna win the battle. He'll lose. He has no grounds. I wont let him take you. and ur almost 16. so u get to choose who u wanna live with. Who bought the papers over?"

"Some chick. She had black hair, brown eyes, umm like about a lil taller then Ms. Mattelle." I said. They looked at each other. "That was the lady wasnt she?" I didnt cry cuz being in Justins arms was like nothings wrong. I felt like Justin was the only one who understood at this point. "mom i need to get some sleep."

"Ok hunny." She said. Justin helped me up to my room.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Anytime Van." He said. "U need my support right now. Thats all that matters."

"Thats so sweet Justin. Thank you soo much." I said huggin him!! Then i laid down. He sat next to me and rubbed my head. I relaxed and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Let me know what ya'll think. Ur opinion matters to me!! Thank you


	4. helping me

When i woke up it was dinner time. I walked down stairs and Samantha was on the phone. Must have been a lawyer. "Hunny?" Pattie asked.

"Yea?" I asked looking at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"A lil." I said. She made pasta. She made and handed me a plate. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said. I looked over at Justin who was sitting next to me. He had souce on his cheek. I smiled and grabbed a napkin.

"Justin." I said. He looked at me. I wiped the souce off his cheek.

"Thanks." He blushed.

"No problem." I said starting to eat. After dinner we had ice cream and talked. Everything seemed to be going good. Or so i thought. Pattie and Samantha left later that evening. Jaxon and Jasmine where with there dad. Me and Justin were home alone again. We talked about random things. "So will you ever sing to me?"

"Yea maybe one day." He said.

"One day soon?" I smiled.

"Yea." He said. I didnt know why i was so tired. I yawned. "Still tired?"

"yea." i said. He patted his lap. I laid my head on it. He rubbed my head and stared singing 'That should be me'. I like that song. I didnt fall asleep cuz i was cold. After the song I got up and got a blanket. "You cold?"

"A lil." He said. I sat next to him and covered us both up with the black throw blanket. He slid me by my waist closer to him and kept his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine. I didnt fall asleep until a lil while into the tv show we watched. I woke up to Jasmine pulling my hand. I looked up at her.

"Good morning Jazzy." I said.

"Morning Van." She said. I smiled. Then she ran into the kitchen. I tried not to move my head as much cuz Justin was still sleeping. I heard not only Samantha and Pattie but someone elses voice. A mans voice. Not Jasmines dad either. But familiar. I pulled the covers off me and slowly got up making sure i didnt wake Justin. I creeped into the kitchen slowly and quietly. I could hear a lot better.

"No Johnthen. You are not taking my daughter." Samantha said.

"She's our daughter." He said.

"No shes not. If u really loved her then you would have never cheated on me. Or missed her dance restials, talent shows, award Ceremonies ." She kept listing. Then it hit me. He was never there for me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Justin. He dragged me up stairs.

"Hi." i said innocently.

"Good morning to you." He said. "Whats going on in the kitchen?" I looked at him and grabbed his arm right above the elobow and bought him into my room.

"John my father is here. He's trying to get me back. My mom just told him everything he didnt do. And i just reliezed its true." I said. "He was never there for me. Instead of taking it out on my mom i should have taken it out on him. And Im sorry for boring you with my dumbass family's drama."

"I like you Van. I want to be there for you." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said. "for everything. Ur gf is really lucky."

"My gf?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yea. i mean a sweet, caring boy like you must have a gf." I said.

"No. Single." He said.

"Good to know. Now since we have been in the house for like 2 or 3 days straight wanna go to the park or something?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me go get ready." He said. He left my room and I got dressed. I wore a black t shirt with no middle, light blue jean, small diamond stud (monroe) purple butterfly belly ring, big hoop earrings, white noshoe socks, black dcs, white tank top, contacts, and a rainbow studded belt. Then brushed my teeth hair and did my make up. After i was done i grabbed my cell and went down stairs. They were still in the kitchen 'talking'. more like yelling. Jasmine and Jaxon were upstairs playing. I sat on the couch and waited for Justin. When he came down he was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, white high tops, a cross chain, dog tags and a black cap with a red A. "Ready?"

"Yea." I said. We got up and walked to the door. "We're going to the park. Be back by dark." I called and walked out. Me and Justin went to Starbucks then the park. We just sat on the swings and drank our carmal ice lattes. Then talked. I learned more about him and his pop star life. We had some common things. Favorite food, color, song, and divorced parents. We went home around 8.

"Well look who finally came home." Samantha joked.

"Hey ma." I said.

"Ms. White." He said.

"Hey kids. Dinner is in the oven." Pattie said.

"Thanks." We called walking into the kitchen. They ordered pizza. We didnt talk that much at dinner but we did watch movies all night. I like being with Justin. He's nice fun smart and helpful. I think i might like him.. Like as in a bf. I brushed that thought off and watched the movie.


	5. Thanks For being there for me Sarcasim

I woke up late the next morning and no one was home but me and Justin. I went into the kitchen and made me something to eat. Cereal was just calling my name. Plus it was fast and simple. Then Justin came in. His cell went off and he answered it. "JUSTIN you haven't returned any of my text or phone calls. I would think your cheating on me." Some squeeky whiny gurl said. I looked at him.

"Look Lisa we broke up. 3 months ago." He said. Then excussed him self from the kitchen and went up to his room. I finished my food and did the dishes. Then I went up to my room to get ready for the day. I showered and changed. By time I was out there was a note in the kitchen for me from Jusitn.

Hey sorry about this. Have to do somthing. Be back soon.

Justin.

I rolled my eyes and discided to take a walk. I went to the river front. I just walked on the pier and sat by the water. I heard someone arguing and looked over to see Justin and some chick. Wow. I started to walk to the river front's park. I went on the monkey bars. (I'm like a kid when im at the park.) I ran into some friends. "Hey Car, Liz, Evie." I said. They hugged me.

"We haven't fucking heard from you in 4 days. What the hell?" Liz asked.

"For real we thought you fucking died." Carmen said. They like to curse a lot.

"I know sorry my parents are spliting and it's been kinda hard." I said.

"I know hunny. Remember my parents split?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. You camped at my house for 3 weeks." I said. She hugged me the longest.

"Mhm. And who have you been talking to you? Cuz you didnt come to any of us." She said.

"My mom's friend Pattie's son Justin. His parents split and he's been helping me a lot." I said.

"I told you that was her I seen when me and Joey went to the park." Liz said. Joey was her little brother.

"Why didnt you say hi?" I asked.

"You seemed 'busy' with that boy." She said. "He looked like a skater."

"He is." I said. We got to talking and stuff. I didn't even remember anything about the previous days until I seen Justin and that chick kissing. My heart fell. "Hey guys I have to get home. Come over tonight. We'll have our sleepovers!"

"Ok hunny. See you tonight." They said. I walked slowly home. When I got there the police where there. I walked in slowly.

"Savannah White?" One officer asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're mother is in the hostpial. She and Pattie got into a car crash. Pattie is fine and will be taking care of you until your mother gets out of her coma." He said. I fell to my knees and cried. First Justin gets his old girlfriend back and now my mom. "Would you like to meet Pattie at the hospital?"

"Yea. Please just let me get something." I said running up to my room. I grabbed my laptop and cell charger. Then went with the police to the hospital. I went into my mom's room and Pattie was there with Jaxon and Jazzy. I took Jazzy from her arms.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" She asked.

"ok." I said.

"Where's Justin?" She asked.

"He left this morning." I said. It was the truth not the whole one but half.

"Hm." She said. We left around 8. We got Mickie D's on the way home. Justin was there on the couch watching TV. It was the news.

"Van I can explain." He said. I ignoured him and went into the kitchen. I place Jazzy in her high chair and put the food down. "Savannah!"

"What Justin? What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked. But before he could answer I ran up to my room and slammed my door. I took my sweats off and laid in bed. I pulled my laptop on my lap and went online.

JoEy'SbAbY; Hey you ok?

BABYGURL!; Yeah Evie. I'm fine. Um can you call Liz and Car and tell them not to come over. Mom's in the hospital and I need some time to myself. Kisses.

BABYGURL! has signed off.

I logged off that name and went on myspace. I changed my status. _When something doesn't go right.. Is it for the right reasons? Or the wrong? Love Live Happiness. Kisses Love you all-- Savannah! _Then I checked my messages and went to sleep. I woke up late the next morning. And I didnt wake up on my own. Pattie woke me up. "Hey sweetie do you wanna help me with the kids today?"

"Sure. Give me a minute to get dressed and ready." I said. She nodded and walked out. I changed my outfit and brushed my hair/teeth. My make up didn't have to be done but it was done. Then I went downstairs. Pattie was in the livingroom getting Jazzy and Jaxon ready. "Jasmine."

"VAN!!" She tried to say. I smiled and she jumped in my arms.

"Thanks Savannah. After food shopping we're gonna go see your mom." Pattie said. I nodded.

"Thanks Pattie." I said hugging her.

"Anytime sweetie." She said.

* * *

thanks for the ideas

Love

Mrs. Bieber


	6. well i think he likes me

"Anytime sweetie." She said. Then Justin came down. My cell went off as soon as he hit the last step.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sexy meet me by the track in 15." Evie said.

"Sorry Eve. I am helping Pattie with the kids then going to see my mom." I said. "Um, I think I might be busy tomorrow too, so I'll call you and we'll have lunch or something on Saturday."

"OK S." She said. "Love ya."

"Love ya 2 Eve." I said hanging up. I put my phone back and went back to Pattie with Jasmine in my arms.

"You don't have to come sweetie." Pattie said.

"I want to though Ms. Mattelle." I said giving her a warm smile. She smiled back and we left. After the store and seeing my mom we went home. Justin was sitting in the kitchen with the same chick.

"Lisa nice to see you again." Pattie said.

"You too." The chick said. "And who are you?" She started getting an attuitude.

"I'm non of your business." I said giving her an attitude back.

"I was being nice." She snuffed.

"So was I. You don't need to know me. Cuz if u did I would have told you who I was." I said with a smile. Pattie looked over at me and gave me the 'be nice' stare. I smiled at her. She smiled back probley knowing what I was gonna say next. I waited for Lisa to respond.

"No, that wasn't nice." She said.

"Ok so nice is copping an attitude with me before even knowing me?" I asked.

"I don't have an attitude." She said flipping her hair.

"So what do you call what you have?" Justin asked. _Wait hold up was he defending me? What__? _

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Leave now." He said. And with that she left. Justin grabbed my arm and pulled me up to his room.

"What do you want Bieber?" I asked sorta pissed offly.

"Will you let me explain?" He asked shutting the door.

"You have 2 minutes." I said sitting on the bed.

"Lisa is my ex. She will always be my ex. Ok?" He asked like I was retarted.

"Ok." I responed just as retartedly. "Like I care."

"The kiss you saw yesterday was nothing." He added. "She kissed me, I pulled away. I like you Savannah! I really like you." _I LIKE YOU TOO JUSTIN! _

"Ya'll seemed so cozy at the park Justin." I said. "And I left so.."

"Be my girl and I'll prove to you how much I like you." He said.

"Why Justin? Why? I mean you could have told me before you ran off and bought the slut to my house." I said. He smiled.

"Well I wanted to see what she'd do and waht my mom would say." He said. "And the _Slut_, is my ex ex girlfriend that trys to break all my relationships up." I looked at him and his hands were on my waist, and our lips where inches apart.

"Justin I can't." I said. His forehead laid on mine, and His big brown eyes looked right into my blue eyes.

"Try." He said leaning in closer.

"Justin what about the press and other shit?" I asked. He smiled and leaned so close I could feel his mint breathe on my lips.

"Don't worry about them." He said. I closed my eyes and then his lips came crashing down on mine. I shockingly kissed back. I didn''t want to but I did. We broke apart 5.3 seconds later. "Now tell me how you feel about me." Instead of talking I kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms locked around his neck. This kiss lasted a lot longer, and backed me up to the desk. My butt hit it. Then I backed my head up pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled as my forehead rested on his.

"Nope you need to be clearer." He said leaning back in. I sat on the desk and wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Then leaned back in to kiss her and just then someone knocked on the door. Justin cleared his throat. "Come in." He backed away and I hopped off the desk. Pattie opened the door.

"Um, Van your mom is awake." She said. My face lite up.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go." She said. I grabbed Justin's arm and ran to the car with Jazzy not to far behind.


	7. AN

I'm soo sorry i havent updated in forever.. I just got my computer back and shyt.. I'll update ASAP!

I also need more ideass More drama action and fighting...

Love

Lizzie Bieber


	8. Messes? Am I broken or fixed?

I rushed into the hospital leaving everyone in the car and ran up to my mom's room. "MOMMY!" I yelled once I seen her. I ran to her and gave her a huge huge. "I MISSED YoU!"

"I was only gone for less then..." She trailed off once the door opened and closed revealing my dad.. "What?"

"I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you were ok.." He said looking at the floor.

"Shouldn't you be with your slut?" I asked.

"Savannah don't talk to me like that. I am your father." He scolded.

"Some father you are. Leaving me and mom at home while you went and screwed your friends sister, ya I can see how much you really cared dad." I stated sarcastically.

"Va-"

"Shut up just shut up!" I cried cutting him off sitting in the corner with my knees pressed to my chest and my hid my face in between them. I felt small tears rolling down my face.

"You need to leave now." I heard a voice say. Pattie.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." John said. I felt a hand on my back and peeped up to see Justin. He motioned for us to leave and without hesition I followed him out my moms room and to the cafe. I sat at a table while Justin got food. I sighed and banged my head down once before Justin came back.

"You can get brain damage like that." He smirked.

"Who ever said I had a brain?" I asked frowning and whipping the old tears away.

"Me. You are very smart Van, and just because you don't think so doesn't mean your right." He smiled taking my hands.

"God why do you have to be soo friggin perfect?" I asked looking at him.

"Ya shawty I am soo far from perfect." He stated using his free hand to eat.

"No you are perfect in my eyes." I smiled squeezing his hand.

A week later and my mom was released from the hospital and declared we were moving. Me and Justin got closer but something's just not right. I can't put my finger on it though. Anyways, me and Justin are in my room packing my things. So far I have 6 boxes of assessories, 4 boxes or pictures and posters and a lot of boxes of clothes. The movers would be here tomorrow and me and Justin were suppose to paint my new room tonight. After I finished with my last box I grabbed Justin's hand and headed down stairs. "MOM?" I called.

"Hmm?" She asked from somewhere.

"Me and Justin are going can we-"

"Here take my car." Pattie said handing Justin her car keys. "No scratches, or dents. Me and Sam are taking her car tomorrow. Have fun. I expect you guys back sometime tonight,"

"We might just stay at our house mom." Justin smirked and winked when his mom wasn't watching. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket. My mom's new house is right across the street from Justin's. The ride was about a half hour or an hour. I wasn't really complaining. Me and Justin were singing along to the radio, and just talking. The new house was bigger. Once we got there he parked in the drive way and I turned on the lights. It was so empty. We grabbed what we needed for painting and went up to my new room. It was white. I bought purple and black paint. After setting the newspapers, and tape where they needed to be we started. I had a regular paint brush and Justin had a roller brush. After 20 minute I got bored and painted on Justin's nose. This lead to a huge paint fight. By time it was over i had paint on every inch of my body minus the parts that were covered by clothes. I had my arms around Justin's neck and his were around my waist.

"Justin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a feeling something's gonna go wrong?"

"Huh?" He asked with a really cute confused look. I smiled lightly. It grew dark outside.

"Like something's gonna happen and it's not going to be good."

"No why do you?"

"ya. and it's creeping me out." I said hiding my paint covered face in his neck.

"Well I'm here now and nothings gonna happen.." He reassured rubbing circles on my back. I smiled and kissed his neck lightly.

"Thanks." I mummbled against his skin.

"Always," He said.

"Can we go to your house now? I'm a mess." I complained.

"Yeah let's goo." He said releasing me from the hugg and wrapping his arm around my waist. Then we walked to his house. He lent me some of his clothes and let me use his shower. I washed my body and hair making sure to get the paint off. The got out, dried off and changed into Justin's basketball shorts, and one of his tee shirts. After my hair was partly dried I left the bathroom and knocked on Justin door. "ONE SEC!" His voice called. I sighed and waited paietnly. _Hurry up bieber! _I shouted in my mind.. A second later the door swung open to reveal a shirt less Justin. I smirked.

"Who knew you had such a sexy body?" I smirked as he pulled me in and shut the door.

"Me." he smirked back. I chuckled softly wiggling outta his grip and jumped on his bed. I patted the spot next to me and he wasted no time jumping on and crawling over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were at my sides holding him up. I pulled him down and kissed his lips gently. Then pulled away and smirked. "That's not fair." He whined.

"Who ever said I was fair?" I smirked.

"MEE" He answered now placing kisses all over my jawline. I rolled my eyes and smirked. He found his way to my neck and began sucking and biting on it. Soft moans excaped my lips once in a while but not all. After 10 more minutes of teasing we went to sleep.. I hoped this was real, and not a fling...

I am soo sorry for not updating a year agoo Happy 2011! I will be updating regularly for now on.. Rate comment let me know what you think THANKS!

Love,  
Mrs. Bieber

PS I need some help with Ideas.. Message me plzzzzz


	9. New friends? Or old loves?

I rushed into the hospital leaving everyone in the car and ran up to my mom's room. "MOMMY!" I yelled once I seen her. I ran to her and gave her a huge huge. "I MISSED YoU!"

"I was only gone for less then..." She trailed off once the door opened and closed revealing my dad.. "What?"

"I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you were ok.." He said looking at the floor.

"Shouldn't you be with your slut?" I asked.

"Savannah don't talk to me like that. I am your father." He scolded.

"Some father you are. Leaving me and mom at home while you went and screwed your friends sister, ya I can see how much you really cared dad." I stated sarcastically.

"Va-"

"Shut up just shut up!" I cried cutting him off sitting in the corner with my knees pressed to my chest and my hid my face in between them. I felt small tears rolling down my face.

"You need to leave now." I heard a voice say. Pattie.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." John said. I felt a hand on my back and peeped up to see Justin. He motioned for us to leave and without hesition I followed him out my moms room and to the cafe. I sat at a table while Justin got food. I sighed and banged my head down once before Justin came back.

"You can get brain damage like that." He smirked.

"Who ever said I had a brain?" I asked frowning and whipping the old tears away.

"Me. You are very smart Van, and just because you don't think so doesn't mean your right." He smiled taking my hands.

"God why do you have to be soo friggin perfect?" I asked looking at him.

"Ya shawty I am soo far from perfect." He stated using his free hand to eat.

"No you are perfect in my eyes." I smiled squeezing his hand.

A week later and my mom was released from the hospital and declared we were moving. Me and Justin got closer but something's just not right. I can't put my finger on it though. Anyways, me and Justin are in my room packing my things. So far I have 6 boxes of assessories, 4 boxes or pictures and posters and a lot of boxes of clothes. The movers would be here tomorrow and me and Justin were suppose to paint my new room tonight. After I finished with my last box I grabbed Justin's hand and headed down stairs. "MOM?" I called.

"Hmm?" She asked from somewhere.

"Me and Justin are going can we-"

"Here take my car." Pattie said handing Justin her car keys. "No scratches, or dents. Me and Sam are taking her car tomorrow. Have fun. I expect you guys back sometime tonight,"

"We might just stay at our house mom." Justin smirked and winked when his mom wasn't watching. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket. My mom's new house is right across the street from Justin's. The ride was about a half hour or an hour. I wasn't really complaining. Me and Justin were singing along to the radio, and just talking. The new house was bigger. Once we got there he parked in the drive way and I turned on the lights. It was so empty. We grabbed what we needed for painting and went up to my new room. It was white. I bought purple and black paint. After setting the newspapers, and tape where they needed to be we started. I had a regular paint brush and Justin had a roller brush. After 20 minute I got bored and painted on Justin's nose. This lead to a huge paint fight. By time it was over i had paint on every inch of my body minus the parts that were covered by clothes. I had my arms around Justin's neck and his were around my waist.

"Justin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a feeling something's gonna go wrong?"

"Huh?" He asked with a really cute confused look. I smiled lightly. It grew dark outside.

"Like something's gonna happen and it's not going to be good."

"No why do you?"

"ya. and it's creeping me out." I said hiding my paint covered face in his neck.

"Well I'm here now and nothings gonna happen.." He reassured rubbing circles on my back. I smiled and kissed his neck lightly.

"Thanks." I mummbled against his skin.

"Always," He said.

"Can we go to your house now? I'm a mess." I complained.

"Yeah let's goo." He said releasing me from the hugg and wrapping his arm around my waist. Then we walked to his house. He lent me some of his clothes and let me use his shower. I washed my body and hair making sure to get the paint off. The got out, dried off and changed into Justin's basketball shorts, and one of his tee shirts. After my hair was partly dried I left the bathroom and knocked on Justin door. "ONE SEC!" His voice called. I sighed and waited paietnly. _Hurry up bieber! _I shouted in my mind.. A second later the door swung open to reveal a shirt less Justin. I smirked.

"Who knew you had such a sexy body?" I smirked as he pulled me in and shut the door.

"Me." he smirked back. I chuckled softly wiggling outta his grip and jumped on his bed. I patted the spot next to me and he wasted no time jumping on and crawling over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were at my sides holding him up. I pulled him down and kissed his lips gently. Then pulled away and smirked. "That's not fair." He whined.

"Who ever said I was fair?" I smirked.

"MEE" He answered now placing kisses all over my jawline. I rolled my eyes and smirked. He found his way to my neck and began sucking and biting on it. Soft moans excaped my lips once in a while but not all. After 10 more minutes of teasing we went to sleep.. I hoped this was real, and not a fling...

I am soo sorry for not updating a year agoo Happy 2011! I will be updating regularly for now on.. Rate comment let me know what you think THANKS!

Love,  
Mrs. Bieber

PS I need some help with Ideas.. Message me plzzzzz


	10. The Best Day Ever

A couple days past and me and the guys plus Cat were getting along great. Sierra hated me but Oh Well. Justin loves me lol. Tonights our 2 month anniv. and Justin has something up his sleeve. Idk what it is yet. But so far I have to dress comfy just semi formal. I hate surprises. Catilin is helping me get ready. So far we only have my hair and make up done. "Are you sure he didn't tell you?" I asked for the 40,000th time today.

"No Van he didn't tell me.. Maybe he told Ryan." She said thinking.

"Justin didn't tell me anything." Ryan stated walking into my room.

"Please Ry." I begged.

"No. Now you should wear just like leggings and cute dress." He said. Catilin ran to my closet. After another 20 minutes I was ready and waiting for Justin. He came a little while later dressed in black jeans and a white button down shirt.

"You look amazing." He commented. I wore a simple black dress with black flats. It was comfy and semi-formal.

"Thanks so do you." I smiled as he handed me a single red rose. I held it and he took my hand. We climbed into his mom's car and left. After about 20 minutes of driving he made me cover my eyes, and wait. After another 5 minutes, the car came to a stop and the driver side opened and closed. Then my door opened. I slowly took my seat belt off and I felt an arm on my elbow. Justin had one arm around my waist and a hand on my elbow. After a couple steps we stopped and he turned me. "Can I remove the blind-fold?"

"Yes." He said. He untied it and lowered it. When I blinked my eyes opened I seen the most amazing thing ever.. We were at the beach, he set up a picnic on the beach. It was so romantic.

"Justin." I said breathlessly. "I love it." I turned to him and hugged him. "Why did I have to dress semi formal though?" I asked confused.

"Well, it was to throw you off track." He shurgged. I hugged him one more time before taking my shoes off. We walked on the sand, hand in hand. We sat on the blanket and he handed me a sandwich. I loved it. I couldn't get over how amazing it was.

"So Ry knew the whole time?" I asked. He nodded. After we talked and ate I stood up. The sun was just about to set. It was an orangy pink color.

"Van I gotta tell you something." he said looking at me with a serious face. I got a little worried.

"What?" I asked. He took my hands in his and kissed them.

"Van I love you." He said quickly. I smiled and basically jumped on him, making him fall backwards.

"Well Mr. Bieber I love you too." I smirked kissing his lips lightly. Then I pulled back. I stood up and helped Justin up. We laced fingers and walked along the water. "This is the best date/annvi. ever." I smiled. Outta no-where I was pushed in the freezing water. "JUSTIN!" I stood up and started splashing him. He managed through it and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck locking my hands together. "Justin Drew Bieber."

"Savannah Rose Rockwell I love you with all my heart." He smiled.

"and I love you too Justin Drew Bieber." I smiled back standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. I felt something on one of my fingers and took my arm back to look. A silver ring laid on the right ring finger. "how did?"

"I can be very sneaky." He smirked. We stood in the water and kissed for what felt like hours but was only minutes. He dropped me off at home so I could change and get comfy. Then he was coming back over so we can watch movies all night. Best day ever. 'I love you' is the only thing I hear ring in my ears.


End file.
